digimonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Taichi Yagami
Taichi Yagami (八神 太一 Yagami Taichi) jest fikcyjną postacią w anime i mandze z serii Digimon, Digimon Adventure i Digimon Adventure 02. Jest starszym bratem Hikari. Jego partnerem jest Agumon, a sam posiada Amulet Odwagi. Postać o tym samym imieniu i nazwisku występuje w mandze V-Tamer. Charakterystyka Jest wesołą, szukającą przygód, odważną, opiekuńczą, ostrożną ale czasami jednak troche naiwną postacią, która zawsze nosi na głowie gogle z niebieską opaską (które na początku drugiej serii oddaje Daisuke Motomiya, przekazując mu rolę Lidera DigiWybrańców) które stały się charakterystycznym znakiem Liderów DigiWybrańców. Do jego wyposażenia należy także lornetka, często użyteczna. Taichi lubi grać w piłkę nożną, nawet gra w klubie piłkarskim. Ma młodszą siostrę Hikari Yagami o którą się bardzo troszczy. W pierwszej serii ubrany jest w niebieską koszulkę, brązowe szorty, białe adidasy, na lewej ręce ma czarną opaskę, oraz na obu białe rękawice. W drugiej seri najczęściej ubrany jest w szkolny mundurek - zieloną marynarkę, białą koszulę, szare spodnie i niebiesko-białe adidasy. Czasami zakłada swoją niebieską opaskę. Jako lider grupy, początkowo często podejmuje decyzje spontanicznie, bez zastanowienia się nad konsekwencjami, przez co wpada w konflikty z innymi, ale potrafi szybko naprawić swoje błędy. Jednakże z czasem nabiera rozsądku i pohamowania do własnych decyzji. Staje się prawdziwym, dojrzałym Liderem. Jest posiadaczem medalionu z Amuletem Odwagi pozwalającym na Super i Warp Digimorfozę Agumona. Wydarzenia przed Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (Film) W 1995, Taichi i Hikari otrzymali dziwne Jajo, które wyleciało z komputera. Wykluł się z niego Botamon, który następnie w zaskakującym tempie digimorfował w Koromona. Obydwoje Taichi i Hikari zaprzyjaźnili się z Koromonem zanim ten digimorfował w ogromnego Agumona, zabierając Hikari na przejażdżkę. Taichi pobiegł za nimi i zobaczył, jak Agumon znowu digimorfował - tym razem w Greymona, który chciał ich ochronić przed Parrotmonem w Hikarigaoce, chociaż został pokonany. Taichi użył gwizdka Hikari i przywrócił Greymona, który zniszczył się na wzajem z Parrotmonem. Było to ich pierwsze spotkanie z Digimonami, które wpłynęło na ich wybranie.Digimon Adventure - odcinek 45 Po Digimon Adventure (Film) Gdy Hikari miała cztery lub pięć lat, Taichi zabrał ją na dwór, by pograli w piłkę nożną. Przez to zachorowała na ciężkie zapalenie płuc.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 48 Digimon Adventure Odważny i łaknący przygód lider drużyny, Taichi jest pierwszym, który wskakuje w ogień, co powoduje częste kłótnie, a czasami nawet bijatyki z Yamato. Na letnim obozie, kiedy zaczęło padać, on, Koushiro, Sora, Takeru, Yamato, Jo i Mimi znajdują swoje DigiPiloty i zostają wciągnięci do DigiŚwiata. Taichi budzi się i znajduje Koromona, siedzącego na nim i patrzącego się. Nie pamięta jednak wcześniejszego spotkania z Koromonem, dlatego też najpierw jest wystraszony. Po chwili zaczyna mu ufać i zaprzyjaźnia się z nim, ewentualnie stają się partnerami. Po spotkaniu się z Koushiro w nowym świecie, Taichi wchodzi na drzewo, by zobaczyć, gdzie są. Niestety szybko dochodzi do wniosku, że nie da się określić lokacji w żaden sposób. Spotyka również pozostałych DigiWybrańców, którzy posiadają własne Digimony i w grupie już, uciekają przed Kuwagamonem aż na koniec klifu, gdzie ich Digimony ulegają ewolucji na poziom Dziecka. Niestety, ich ataki są i tak bezużyteczne wobec Digimona, który zrzuca ich w dół. Sytuację ratuje GomamonDigimon Adventure, odcinek 2. Dochodzą aż do morza, gdzie znajdują budki telefoniczne - jednak za nic w świecie nie mogą się skontaktować z najbliższymi. Atakuje ich Shellmon, a Agumon jest jedynym, który jadł i ma siłę do walki. W momencie największego zagrożenia dla Taichiego, Agumon digimorfuje w Greymona i ratuje bohaterów. Taichi prowadzi dalej grupę przez DigiŚwiat, jako lider. W momencie, gdy wszyscy zostali rozdzieleni przez Devimona, Taichi zaprzyjaźnia się z Yukidarumonem. Ten z kolei zabrał ich na inną wyspę, gdzie był Yamato z Gabumonem. Wdają się w kolejną kłótnię polegającą na sprzeczności zdań - Yamato chce, by poszli szukać pozostałych, kiedy Taichi uważa, że powinni wyruszyć w stronę Góry Nieskończoności. Konflikt zostaje przerwany przez Mojyamona.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 9 Taichi i Yamato wracają do Pierwotnej Wioski na czas, by ochronić Takeru, młodszego brata Yamato przed Leomonem. Pokonują nawet Devimona i wyruszają na nowy kontynent, SerwerDigimon Adventure, odcinek 14. Znajdują swoje amulety i medaliony, by móc zmierzyć się z nowym wrogiem, Etemonem. Taichi znajduje swój Amulet, jako pierwszy na ścianie tunelu, kiedy uciekali z Wioski Koromonów przed nim.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 15 Wtedy dostał strasznej ambicji, by Agumon przeszedł na Perfekcyjny i zmierzył się z wrogiem. Przekarmił biednego Digimona i jego upartość, doprowadziła faktycznie do Digimorfozy, ale Mrocznej w SkullGreymona.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 16 Stracili pewność siebie, jednakże Piccolomon przywrócił im to, poprzez wspomnienie, kiedy Taichi uczył się jeździć na rowerze.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 18 Powrócił do swojej odważnej osobowości, kiedy Koushiro ogłosił, że są w Cyfrowym Świecie i są tylko danymi komputerowymi. Taichi zaczął uważać, że cokolwiek się nie stanie - jeśli zginie, odrodzi się ponownie. Chciał nawet przejść przez elektryczną siatkę, jednak Koushiro powstrzymał go zanim to zrobił, mówiąc, że jeśli zginie tutaj - zginie też w świecie realnym. Skutkiem tego była interwencja Etemona i powstrzymanie ich przed uratowaniem Sory oraz Piyomon z rąk Nanomona.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 19 Następnego dnia spróbowali ponownie uratować Sorę przed Nanomonem i tym razem bardziej skutecznie, Taichi nauczył się przezwyciężać swój strach i umożliwił tym samym Super Digimorfozę Agumona w MetalGreymona. Zostali wciągnięci w wir czasoprzestrzenny i trafili do świata realnego.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 20 W realnym świecie minęło zaledwie parę godzin, gdy w Cyfrowym minęło wiele tygodni - grupa rozdzieliła się, by odszukać Taichiego oraz Agumona. Taichi po powrocie odnalazł jako pierwszego Tokomona, a następnie Takeru. Dowiedział się, że się pokłócili pod wpływem manipulacji PicoDevimona.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 22 Wraz z Takeru i ich partnerami, idą dalej szukać pozostałych i natrafiają do restauracji Digitamamona, ratując stamtąd Yamato i Jo.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 23 Wraz z Jo wyrusza na poszukiwania i znajduje Mimi, jako księżniczkę w zamku Gekomonów i Otamamonów. Na szczęście udało im się ją namówić, by wróciła z nimi.Digimon Adventure - odcinek 25 W tym czasie pojawił się Vamdemon, jako nowe zagrożenie. Poszukiwał on Ósmego Dziecka Przeznaczenia, co zmusza DigiWybrańców do powrotu do świata realnego.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 28 Taichiemu udaje się ukryć Agumona przed rodziną, jednak szybko odkrywa, że jego siostra - Hikari - jest poszukiwanym Ósmym Wybrańcem, a jej partnerem jest Tailmon.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 34 Taichi powierza opiekę nad Hikari YamatoDigimon Adventure, odcinek 35, a cała grupa spotyka się ponownie by rozprawić się z Vamdemonem.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 37 Po jego pokonaniu, Vamdemon digimorfował w postać VenomVamdemona i jedynym kluczem do jego pokonania była starożytna przepowiednia, mówiąca o postrzeleniu Taichiego i Yamato przez Angemona i Angewomon strzałami nadziei i światła.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 38 Obydwoje zgadzają się, a ich Digimony przechodzą na poziom Ostateczny w WarGreymona i MetalGarurumona DigiWybrańcy cieszyli się, że to koniec - jednakże na niebie pojawił się DigiŚwiat i oznaczało to przymuszony powrót do Cyfrowego Świata, by go ponownie uratować przed siłami zła.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 39 Nowym wrogiem okazują się Władcy Ciemności, grupa czterech Ostatecznych Digimonów. Przebudowali oni cały DigiŚwiat i skasowali wiele Digimonów. Taichi wierzył, że razem są bardzo silni, jednak z osobna byli jeszcze silniejsi - wraz z Piemonem na czele. Z łatwością pokonał WarGreymona i MetalGarurumona. Piccolomon ratuje ich z opresji i mówi, że powinni stać się silni na chwilę przed tym, jak poświęca swoje życie.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 40 Taichi odebrał to, jako fakt, że mają stać się silni i rozkazuje grupie pokonać Shellmona, którego wcześniej załatwili poprzez Digimorfozę.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 41 Podczas jego poszukiwania po siłę, poświęcił życie Whamona, który ochronił ich przed MetalSeadramonem. Taichi nie zgodził się na pogrzeb, wolałby ruszyli dalej i walczyli z kolejnymi Władcami.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 42 Takie zachowanie doprowadziło do rozłamu w grupie przez co Yamato wyruszył w samotną podróż, a Mimi z Jo odłączyli się od reszty, nie chcąc już walczyć. Zostali zaatakowani przez Pinocchimona i jego armię RedVegimonów, ale udaje im się ich pokonać.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 47 Gdy się rozdzielili, Hikari zachorowała i Taichi szukał dla niej lekarstwa, martwiąc się, by nie doszło do powtórki sprzed lat. Wyrusza z Koushiro na poszukiwanie leku, a Hikari zostawia pod opieką Sory i Takeru. Nie był świadomy, że to jest domena Władcy Ciemności, Mugendramona. Taichi w końcu nie wytrzymał presji i wyżył się na Koushiro, jednakże przypomniał sobie, że panika na nic się zdaje. Po pokonaniu Mugendramona, wszyscy zmierzają do walki z Piemonem. Taichi dorósł do bycia liderem i odpowiedzialną osobą, co udowodnił w momencie, gdy pojawiła się LadyDevimon. Nie chciał, by Agumon walczył z nią, ponieważ musiał oszczędzać siły na Piemona. Za to AtlurKabuterimon oraz Angewomon mają wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Wysyła również Takeru oraz Sorę na poszukiwanie Yamato, gdyż wie, że wszyscy DigiWybrańcy powinni wziąć udział w walce.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 50 Taichi oraz WarGreymon tak długo wstrzymują Piemona, aż pojawia się Yamato, który dzięki swojemu Amuletowi Przyjaźni leczy rany WarGreymona.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 51 Piemon okazuje się jednak za silnych dla nich i zmienia każdego w kluczy, ale HolyAngemon przywraca ich do normalnej postaci na moment przed pojawienim się głównego wroga - Apocalymona. Apocalymon okazał się być jeszcze silniejszym wrogiem niż Ci, których, kiedykolwiek spotkali. Niszczy ich amulety wraz z medalionami, a także przywraca Digimony na poziom Dziecka. Taichi przypomina sobie wiele razy, ile musiał być odważny dla innych i dla siebie, dlatego też odkrywa, że moc jego amuletu jest w nim.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 53 Daje mu to siłę, by wrócić do normalnej postaci i walczyć przeciwko Apocalymonowi. Niestety, zaćmienie słońca oznacza zamknięcie się bramy i DigiŚwiat może uznać DigiWybrańców za wirusy komputerowe, które należy usunąć. Dlatego, muszą opuścić Cyfrowy Świat, a także zostawić swoich partnerów w ich świecie.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 54 Digimon Adventure: Nasza wojenna gra! Taichi chciał wysłać e-mail do Sory z przeprosinami za prezent, który jej kupił na urodziny (spinkę do włosów). Niestety, nie mógł dojść z powodu tajemniczej blokady związanej z pojawieniem się Digimona w internecie. Koushiro przybiega do Taichiego, by prosić go o pomoc. Kontaktują się z Gennai'em, który wysyła Agumona oraz Tentomona do internetu, by walczyli z szybko ewoluującym Digimonem. Taichi próbował skontaktować się z większą liczbą DigiWybrańców, aż w końcu udało mu się z Takeru i Yamato, który dołączyli do walki z Patamonem i Gabumonem. Digimon znowu ewoluował w Infermonem, pokonując Greymona oraz Kabuterimona, gdy Ci digimorfowali na wyższe poziomy. Podczas walki, Infermon zainfekował system Pentagonu i wystrzelił na Japonię głowice nuklearne, które mają zniszczyć wszystkich. Tentomon i Patamon przestaja walczyć, jednak Agumon i Gabumon warp digimorfują w WarGreymona i MetalGarurumona, by go pokonać. Niestety, są wolniejsi przez wysyłane e-maile przez wszystkich z całego świata. Więź DigiWybrańców z ich Digimonami, a także maile sprawiły, że WarGreymon i MetalGarurumon D.N.A. Digimorfowali w Omegamona. Te same e-maile posłużyły jako pułapka na Diablomona, spowalniając go. Ostatecznie Sora dostała maila z przeproszeniami od Taichiego. Pomiędzy Digimon Adventure, a Adventure 02 Rok później (w 2000 roku) bohaterowie dostają się do DigiŚwiata na prośbę Gennaia. Witają się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Żeby odnowić moc Czterech Świętych Bestii oddają oni moc swoich Amuletów, przez co ich Digipartnerzy tracą możliwość ewolucji na poziom Perfekcyjny i Ostateczny.Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 27 Digimon Adventure 02 thumb|left|TaichiKiedy Taichi widzi na swoim DigiPilocie, że Agumon jest w niebezpieczeństwie, w niewyjaśnionych przyczynach dostaje się do DigiŚwiata i chce mu pomóc. Wraz z Patamonem i Tailmon znajduje jaskinię z tajemniczym Jajem, na którym wyryty był symbol odwagi. Stara się je podnieść, jednak bezskutecznie - zamiast tego - wylatują z niego trzy światła: niebieskie, czerwone i żółte. Są one trzema DigiPilotami, które Daisuke, Miyako i Iori otrzymują. Po walce z Monochromonem, Taichi daje swoje gogle Daisuke.Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 1 Taichi, podobnie, jak pozostali DigiWybrańcy służą w tej serii bardziej jako mentorzy niż główni bohaterowie. Gdy Agumon staje się niewolnikiem DigiCesarza, Taichi dołącza do nowej generacji DigiWybrańców, by im pomóc w uwolnieniu go. Dzięki Wormmonowi, Agumon zostaje uwolniony i spotyka się z Taichim ponownie aż znowu zostaje porwany ponownie i użyto na nim mocy Spirali Zła.Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 10 Dopiero policzek od Yamato, przywraca mu zdrowe zmysły. Po chwili znajdują Digimental Przyjaźni i chcieli go podnieść, jednak się nie udało. W tym samym czasie, pojawił się zły Cesarz, który zaatakował ich z MetalGreymonem. Pomimo tego, każe nowym DigiWybrańcom walczyć z nim. Daisuke nie rozumie dlaczego tak postępuje, jednakże Yamato oraz Taichi dają mu cenną lekcję polegającą na tym, że czasami przyjaciel musi zostać zraniony, by mógł być uratowany.Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 11 Wszyscy DigiWybrańcy spotykają się w rocznicę, kiedy Vamdemon został pokonany. Słyszą wtedy też przepowiednię o tym, jak mogą pokonać Cesarza - jednak nic z niej nie rozumieją. Wizarmon przekazuje im to, jako duch, po czym odchodzi.Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 17 Nowa grupa DigiWybrańców jedzie z Taichim, Yamato, Koushiro i tatą Yamato oraz Takeru, Hiroakim Ishidą pod namioty, by mogli spokojnie walczyć z Cesarzem w DigiŚwiecie.Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 18 Gdy zbliżają się święta, DigiWybrańcy idą na koncert Yamato - niestety, zostaje on przerwany przez niespodziewane pojawienie się Digimonów na całym świecie.Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 38 DigiWybrańcy otrzymują moc od Azulongmona, dzięki czemu Digimony mogły znowu przejść na swoje najwyższe formy.Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 39 Taichi, Takeru, Agumon i Patamon wyruszają do Paryża, gdzie pomagają Catherine i Floramon, rozprawić się z Mamemonem, BigMamemonem i MetalMamemonem, a także Giromonem. Zniszczyli również Wieżę Mroku i dostali buziaka od Catherine.Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 41 Gdy wracają do Japonii i obserwują jak moment, jak Ziarno Ciemności wykiełkowało, stara grupa DigiWybrańców wyrusza w miejsce, gdzie zostali po raz pierwszy wezwani - na letni obóz. Stamtąd otwierają ponownie portal i zostają zabrani do DigiŚwiata, gdzie są świadkami tego, jak BelialVamdemon zostaje zniszczony raz na zawsze. Digimon Adventure 02: Huraganowe lądowanie Digimon!! Najwyższa ewolucja!! Złote Digimentale Taichi podobnie, jak i pozostali DigiWybrańcy jest więźniem Wendimona. Digimon Adventure 02: Kontratak Diablomona Pewnego dnia w internecie zaczynają pojawiać się prywatne zdjęcia przedstawiające Oryginalnych DigiWybrańców. Okazuje się że sprawcą tego jest rządny zemsty Diablomon. Koushiro szybko to odkrywa i zwołuje wszystkich DigiWybrańców. Nie stawiają się tylko Mimi i Sora które jeszcze nie dojechały oraz Jo, który jest w pracy. Koshiro wyjaśnia że, Diablomon bardzo szybko rozmnożył się w postaci Kuramonów i zaatakował wszystkie sieci. Ponad to wysyła wiadomości na telefony komórkowe i internetowe skrzynki pocztowe, po których otworzeniu Kuramony wydostają się na zewnątrz, stają się realne. Koushiro dzieli DigiWybrańców na dwie grupy: * Grupa Taichiego (w jej skład wchodzili, oprócz niego, Yamato i ich Digimony) która przedostanie się do Internetu i zajmie się walką z Diablomonem. * Grupa Daisuke (w jej skład wchodzą wszyscy Nowi Digiwybrańcy) pozbiera wszystkie Kuramony w Realnym Świecie i prześle je do Koushiro który się ich pozbędzie. Kiedy Daisuke i jego grupa zbierali mnożące się Kuramony, Taichi i Yamato oraz Agumon i Gabumon, podobnie jak w filmie Nasza wojenna gra! przedostają się do adresu przeciwnika. Agumon i Gabumon Warp ewoluują na swoje poziomy Ostatecznej (WarGreymon i MetalGarurumon) i DNA digimorfują do Omegamona. Jednak tym razem Diablomon nie dał się nabrać na tą samą sztuczkę drugi raz. wciąga Omegamona w pułapkę która grozi śmiercią. Hikari i Takeru więc szybko podejmują decyzję o próbie pomocy braciom. Przedostają się do internetu razem z HolyAngemon, i Angewomon. Nawet w starciu z 3 przeciwnikami Diablomon daje sobie radę. W końcu udaje się go pokonać. Niestety okazuje się że to dopiero początek walki. Diablomon podzielony na miliony Kuramonów za pomocą sieci telefonicznej przedostaje się do Realnego Świata. Omnegamon, HolyAngemon i Angewomon oraz ich partnerzy ruszają za nim. W realnym świecie, Kuramony wychodzą przez ekrany komórek po odebraniu wiadomości sms lub odebraniu rozmowy. Jest ich tak dużo że DigiWybrańcy zaprzestają ich łapania. W końcu z nich tworzy się jeden ogromnych rozmiarów Digimon. Omegamon staje z nim do walki lecz przegrywa, więc V-mon i Wormmon ewoluują w Imperialdramona i stawiają mu czoła. Niestety i on nie jest w stanie pokonać potwora. Wtedy Omnegamon przekazuje swoją moc Imperialdramonowi który zmienia się w Imperialdramona Paladin Mode i za pomocą Omega Blade niszczy w końcu Diablomona. Epilog 250px 250px Z epilogu, który dzieje się 25 lat później, dowiadujemy się, że Taichi został ambasadorem w Cyfrowym Świecie wraz z Agumonem, a także ściął swoje włosy. Ma syna, którego partnerem jest Koromon. Jego żona jest nieznana.Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 50 Inne wystąpienia Digimon Xros Wars left|thumb|Taichi pojawia się przed łowcamiJedenastoletni Taichi pojawia się wraz z Agumonem na łodzi Starego Zegarmistrza z Daisuke, Takato, Takuyą i Masaru.Digimon Xros Wars, odcinek 68 W późniejszym rozwoju akcji, Masaru oraz Taichi ujawniają się drużynie Xros Heart, gdy ich obydwa Agumony digimorfowały na swoje poziomy Ostateczne. Wspomagają odwagę Tagiru, dzięki czemu Arresterdramon digimorfuje w Arresterdramona Superior Mode. Taichi oraz Masaru znikają zanim wyjaśniają, kim są, jednak zapewniają Tagiru, że dowie się następnym razem całej prawdy.Digimon Xros Wars, odcinek 76 Taichi pojawia się podczas ostatecznej bitwy przeciwko klonom Vamdemona. Jego Agumon warp digimorfuje w WarGreymona i walczy z przeciwnikiem. Ken pojawia się wraz z Yamato i dzięki temu MetalGarurumon D.N.A. digimorfuje z WarGreymonem, tworząc Omegamon.Digimon Xros Wars, odcinek 78 Taichi użycza swojej siły Tagiru, by ten wyciągnął Brave Snatcher. Ostatecznie, wraca do swojego świata po zakończeniu całej bitwy.Digimon Xros Wars, odcinek 79 Digimon Adventure tri Siedemnastoletni Taichi jest jednym z głównych bohaterów w Digimon Adventure tri. W tym filmie Yagami nie jest już tak odważny i nie działa pochopnie jak w pierwszej i drugiej serii, ponieważ zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że Digimony mogą być niebezpieczne i powodują wiele zniszczeń. Relacje Kategoria:Wyróżnione artykuły Kategoria:Postacie Digimon Adventure Kategoria:Postacie Digimon Adventure 02 Kategoria:Digiwybrańcy Kategoria:Postacie